A New Life
by Naruto 20501
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village and gets up to speed thanks to Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino. The story then focuses on Naruto&Sakura and Shikamaru&Ino. Rated M for Lemons and other adult content.
1. The Reunion

hey all, this is the second story that a friend and I are working on. please R&R but i will not accept Flames unless they are helpful flames i know that they exsist.

Summary: Sauske comes back and gets up to speep on whats going on in the village. The story then focuses on Naruto&Sakura and Shikamaru&Ino

"Hi" normal talk

**"Hi"**talking to self

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi guys" Sakura said walking up to the restaurant.

"Hi. Sakura" replied Naruto with a smile now on his face.

"How are you, Sakura," questioned Shikamaru with Ino standing next to him.

"I'm good and glad to see you," replied Sakura "Naruto." "Yes" "Is Sasuke going o be coming tonight as well." "I think so but let's go ahead and go in, I'm famished."

20 minutes later

"Hi, guys sorry I'm late," Sasuke says as his walking up to the walking up to the booth.

"Your fine," Naruto and Sakura said at the same time instantly blushing.

"What are you guys up to these days," Sasuke said now sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Ino and I are dating now," stated Shikamaru.

"And Sakura is my girlfriend now," Naruto said in a delighted way and pulling her closer to him.

"Stopping rubbing it in everybody's faces," Sakura said with a raised voice.

"Are you sick Naruto," questioned Sasuke "No, why" "Because you not eating ramen for dinner," "Oh, Sakura convinced me out of eating it tonight."

"Speaking of dinner here it is" said the waitress "Two Cheeseburgers" "Those are ours," said Sasuke and Shikamaru. "And a Double Bacon Cheeseburger" "I take that," Sakura said, "Mushroom Swiss Cheeseburger," That would be mine," Ino said. "And a triple cheeseburger," "That's mine," Said Naruto.

15 minutes later

"We've got to be going," Ino said siding out of the booth that they were at with Shikamaru helping her out.

"Ya, us too," Naruto said helping Sakura out of the booth.

"Ok, see you guys later," Said Sasuke.

As Naruto was walking Sakura home. She asked if she could spend the night at his place. His answer was "yes" of course.

When they got to his place and he let them in he went to take a shower. She went to the bedroom to wait for the shower to open up. As she lay on the bed she thought to herself **"Oh My God, the guy of my dreams is just though that door and is naked."**Just as she finished her thought the door opened revealing Naruto in black pants and pulling is shirt over his head. So then Sakura dashed pasted him so she could take her shower.

While she was in the shower, Naruto was picturing her naked and thinking to himself **"Wow, Sakura wants to spend the night with Me. ME!"**Just then the bedroom door opened and behind the door was Sakura in just a towel and Naruto's eyes widen. Sakura had forgotten her nightgown in her bag which was on the other side of the bed. So, she walked across the room, of course in front of Naruto.

"Stop staring," Sakura said looking out the corner of her eye.

"I'm not staring," replied Naruto.

"I'll be right back," stated Sakura.

5 minutes later

"Holy Crap…. Sakura you look… b-beautiful," Naruto managed to get out.

"Thanks," Sakura said trying to hide her face which was now highlighted with a blush.

Naruto signaled to Sakura to come lay on the bed next to him. So she walked over and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Sakura, you look stunning,' Naruto stated again.

"You already said that, Naruto," Sakura reminded him. Now bright red and facing him.

Sakura then moved closer to Naruto in a cuddling way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

'Sakura, can I tell you something," Naruto questioned

"Yes, and I have something I want to tell you as well," Sakura replied.

Naruto rolled Sakura so that she would face him and said "I love you and I have since the day I met you."

"Naruto, I feel the same way about you," Sakura said now crying.

When she finished talking, Naruto had leaned over to kiss her but she met him halfway. His lips were rough but soft against hers. As Naruto was kissing her, she reached up and ripped his shirt off, revealing his well built 10 pack and chest.

Breaking away from the kiss Naruto asked "Are you sure you want do this tonight."

"I'm sure," replied Sakura.

So, Naruto rolled over to be on top and start to kiss Sakura in a way she though should be illegal. When he pulled away from the kiss it was only to take her nightgown off. He reached for the strap and one by one removed them in a teasing way and once he got it to her head she helped him and he threw it off into the corner. Then he started to make his way down to her chest starting out with her lips, then her throat, and finally between her breast. Then his kissed her right breast then her left. While he was kissing her breasts his arms had wrapped around to back and his hands were trying to under do her bra. She helped him get her bra off. Then he started to massage her right breast causing her to moan loudly. He liked this reaction and did this to both of her breasts causing her to moan much more and a lot louder.

"Come here Naruto," Sakura moaned out.

Naruto came up to her face to kiss her but before he could get there, she flipped them so that she could be on top. Naruto could feel his manhood harden because Sakura was kissing his chest. He let her continue that for a few minutes before deciding it was his turn again. He kissed her from head to toe. Starting with her lips then down to her breasts, next her navel, then her hips, next her knees and finally her ankles and toes. By this time Sakura's panties were soaked and Naruto had a bulge forming in his pants.

"Sakura," Naruto started to say but was cut off.

"I know, Naruto," Sakura said as she was grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. "Go ahead take them off," she said. With that Naruto ripped her underwear into pieces. In response to what he did, she shredded his pants and boxers off his body. He rolled them over so that he could be on top. He rubbed her whole body before rubbing her womanhood which causes her to moan very loudly. While rubbing her womanhood, he inserted his index finger and then his middle finger. These actions cause her to moan so loudly that Naruto was sure that the whole village heard her.

"Now it's my turn." Sakura said rolling them so she would be on top. Then she slid down his body till her head was lined up with his cock. She grabbed it hard enough that he gasped. Sakura stroked it for a few minutes before licking it and then suck on it like it was a lollypop.

"Sakura…I-I'm going to cum," Naruto moaned.

Hearing this just made Sakura bob her head faster than before, which was because she wanted to taste his cum. After another minute he came inside her mouth and it over flowed so that I ran down her chin and onto her breasts, she swallowed as much of his cum as she could and used her hands to get the cum that dripped down her chin and onto her boobs.

She then moved again till her entrance was hovering right over is member. She lowered herself slowly enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Then he unexpectedly thrust upward breaking through her virginity at which she yelped in pain. He stopped and stayed still until she started moving up and down on his shaft. She then leaned down to give him a kiss and he returned it passionately as well as flipping them so he was on top thrusting into her and still kissing her.

After a few minutes he muttered, "Sakura, I'm going to cum again."

"Ok, I want to you cum inside me," Sakura said.

"But wont you get pregnant," Naruto questioned.

"I don't care because I would be carrying your child inside me," Sakura stated "Now come."

As he came, she came as well. Their juices spilled out on to the bed. Naruto kissed Sakura as he picked her up, still thrusting in and out of her. He did this a couple of times before letting her fall on top of her. Then he pulled his manhood out of her and pulled the sheets over them. Sakura cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan,"Naruto said.

"Good night my love," Sakura replied.


	2. The News and The Proposal

hey all my writer finally got the next chapter to me hope you enjoy!!!

-------------------

Three Months Later

"Naruto, I need to talk to you in private," Sakura said in a clear and strong voice.

"Okay, meet me outside of my place about 5:30ish," Naruto said with a bit of wonder in his voice.

--------------------

2 hours later

"What did you want to talk to me about," Naruto wondered.

"Do you remember the night we had dinner with Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Then we went back to your place," Sakura questioned.

"Yes, of course I do. Why?" Naruto replied.

Well, because I think I might be pregnant from that night," Sakura said lowering her hands to lay flat against her stomach.

"That was Three months ago….. OH. MY. are you telling I'm possible going to be a father soon," Naruto was yelling by the end. He also was pacing back and forth.

"Yes," Sakura simply replied. By this time, Naruto had stopped pacing and walked up to Sakura and placed his hand on the higher end of her slightly swollen stomach.

"Feel here, not there," Sakura said as she placed her hand on top of his hand and moved there hands to just above her navel. "I've got a doctor's appointment to be out in about 20 minutes. you're Welcome to attend it with me."

"Of course, I would love to go. After all your carrying my child," Naruto said intertwining there hands and head to the doctor's appointment.

--------------------

15 minutes later.

"Sakura, the doctor will see you now," said a nurse from behind the counter.

"Ready to see it," Sakura said getting up from her chair as Naruto helped her up.

"As ready as you are, love," Naruto said with an ear to ear grin.

"Well, I've got some good news for you to," The doctor said.

"Okay," the two said at the same time.

"You're having Twins Miss. Haruno and Mr.…."

"Mr. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto finished the doctor's sentence for him.

"Okay that's will be all for today, please come back to see me into about a month," the doctor said.

"Naruto," Sakura said

"Hmm," Naruto said helping her up from the table.

"Can we get something to eat," Sakura asked.

"Fine with me but I've got to get something first so I'll meet you there," Naruto replied.

"Okay," Sakura said a bit confused.

--------------------

15 minutes later

Naruto walked into jewelry store thinking"_ Wow, I'm going to be a father in six months to sakura's children," _

"Hello, can I help you find something," the clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," Naruto said with a smile on his face "But it has to be simple."

"Ok, here's what I've got. What's your price range," the clerk questioned

"Between 1,300 and 2,000," Naruto said as he spotted one " How much is this one," pointing to a white gold band with a square cut diamond on it and carved on top in pink was a cherry blossom.

"1,500, is this the one you want,""Yes,""Would you like me to wrap it up for you?""No, I'm going to needing it in the next 3 days."

"Hi Sakura. Sorry it took so long"

"Hi Naruto. It's ok."

"Ok, lets get something to eat I'm starving,"

"Can I get 6 beef ramens and……. What do you and the children want" Naruto said first to the owner of the stand then turn to Sakura.

"We would like to have 2 chicken ramens, please and thank you," Sakura said to stand owner.

"Ok, here you go,"" he said handing Naruto the beef ramens and Sakura the chicken ones.

"Let's head home, Sakura," Naruto said scuffing down 2 ramens.

"Sounds great to me, I'm pretty tired," Sakura said eating one of her ramens.

After they got back to they apartment, Sakura head to the shower. Naruto when to the kitchen to finish his ramen. After they finish, they crawled in bed. Sakura was curled up next to Naruto and using his chest as a pillow with his arms wrapped around her.

Goodnight sakura," Naruto whispered in to her ear before they fall in to a deep sleep.

"goodnight love," she mumbled in her sleep

--------------------

The next afternoon

"Hi, Naruto. What's up" Shikamaru called walking up to him.

"Not too much. Just think about how and when I'm going to propose to Sakura," Naruto replied.

"Well, why don't you propose to her at the academy since it's the first place you meet and just as the sun's setting over the mountains." Shikamaru suggested it

"That's a great idea Shikamaru. Thanks." Naruto said running back to the apartment.

"No problem," Shikamaru yelled back.

--------------------

Back at the apartment

"Naruto where are we going," Sakura question as Naruto was pulling her out the door.

"Some where," Naruto replied

--------------------

30 minutes later

"Why are we at the academy," Sakura questioned but soon realized why he had taken her there.

"This is why," Naruto replied as he slid down onto one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Oh My God," Sakura said is shock.

"Sakura Haruno, you have made me a very happy man by telling me you're carrying my children. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me and become Mrs. Uzumaki?" Naruto said

"Of, I will," Sakura quietly said while crying. Naruto stood and slid the ring on her third finger and kiss her.

When he pulled away he said"I love you."

As Sakura was about to say,"I love you" back, Naruto started to kiss her.


	3. The Wedding

--------------------

The Next Day

"Guess what!" Sakura said to Ino.

"What?" Ino replied

"I'm engaged!" Sakura said jumping up and down and holding her hand out so that Ino could see the ring.

"That's great Sakura, now we can do a double wedding. Shikamaru proposed last night!" Ino said repeating Sakura's actions.

"I love the idea of doing a double wedding almost as much as I love my fiancé," Sakura replied.

Later at Naruto's and Sakura's place

"Hi guys, we were thinking that's since we both engaged that we could do a double wedding. What do you think?" Ino stated.

"I'm game how about you, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Sounds great to me," Naruto replied.

--------------------

Two months later

"I like this one. What do you think Ino?" Sakura said walking out of the dressing room in a Sweetheart cut Ball gown style wedding dress.

"It looks great and it can be let out to hide your by then large stomach but it will still look great on you then, "Ino replied "What do you think about this one for me."

"You look amazing. Shikamaru will love you in this one for sure," Sakura said.

"Then it's settled. These are the dress we will wear on our wedding day," Ino said walking out of the dressing room in normal day wear."I wonder how the boys are coming with their tuxedo fittings."

--------------------

Mean Awhile

"Hurry Up, Shikamaru," Naruto shouted.

"I'm over here," Shikamaru said as he finished paying for tuxedos.

"Thanks for paying for these," Naruto said turning a beet red from embarrassment.

"Hi, love" the guys greeted there fiancés with a kiss

"Naruto, I'm hungry and tired, Can will swing by the ramen stand and then go home and go straight to bed,"" Sure anything you want love."

--------------------

Back at their apartment

"I'm going to jump into the shower first," Sakura said. "You're welcome to join me.

"Okay be right there."

As Sakura was stepping in the shower she felt a pair of warm arms snaking their way around her waist.

"I swear, you more beautiful when you're carrying my children," Naruto remarks against the back of her neck.

"I love you," Sakura replied turning around his arms to him in his birthday suit and kiss him against his neck.

"As I do, you," Naruto said while stepping into the shower and pulling his soon to be wife along.

Sakura was starting to reach for the shampoo bottle but Naruto beat her to it saying" Let me wash your hair and you and then you can do the same to me." "Fine by me."

So Naruto massaged the shampoo in from root to tip. This was causing Sakura to moan. Once he was done massaging he rinsed her hair out and grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it up and down and then rinsed that off. Sakura then repeated his actions.

"Let's get the four of us to bed," Naruto remarked shutting off the water and grabbing a towel for sakura then one for him self.

Once they dried off they head to bed. Sakura cuddled up into Naruto's chest with his arms wrapped light around her now showing stomach.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. So he got up and went straight for the kitchen to find a 5 ½ month pregnant Sakura fixing some bacon and eggs. He walked up behind and snaked his arms around her waist saying "Morning Mrs. Uzumaki-to be, How are you?"

"I'm good and I love my future name," Sakura said placing half the bacon and eggs on a plate along side a stack of pancakes.

"Breakfast smell really good," Naruto said sitting down at the table.

"Thanks," she replied placing a plate of food in front of Naruto.

--------------------

3 months later the night before the wedding.

"Sakura, I know you want to stay but you can't so it's time to leave," Ino stated kissing Shikamaru goodbye.

"OK, Bye Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow I'll be the one in white," Sakura said before kissing him goodbye.

"Bye, guys," Shikamaru shouted as the girls headed out the door.

"Ino, you don't look so good are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Ya, I'm better then I was about 6 months ago," Ino replied

"Wait… You're pregnant?"

"Ya, I'm 8 ½ months pregnant with triplets. And yes I know that I don't look like I am."

"Wow, we're both pregnant, engaged and getting married tomorrow,"

"Ya I know,"

"Let's go to bed we've got A LOT to do in the morning which means getting up early,"

"Ya, Night Ino."

"Night, Sakura."

--------------------

The Day Of the Wedding

"Let's go Ino we're going to late for our appointment at the salon!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"OK!"

--------------------

Later at the salon

"Wow your nails look great Sakura," Ino remarked

"Thanks so does your hair," Sakura remarked as they were switching places.

--------------------

2 ½ hours later, they were done.

"Ok let's go finish getting ready for the ceremony, "Ino stated.

"Ya it's already 11 and the ceremony starts at 1:30,"

--------------------

Back at Naruto's place

"Naruto to you know where my tie is?" Shikamaru questioned

"It's on the bathroom counter," Naruto replied walking out of his room.

"Thanks and your look amazing," Shikamaru remark

"No problem and thanks," Naruto "I'm ready to go are you?"

"Yup just let finish tying my tie, Okay ready," Shikamaru said walking out the door and down to the church.

--------------------

Back to the girls

"Ino can you zip me up,"" Sure will you zip me up,""Yup"

"Ready?""Yup""Ok let's go then"

--------------------

1:25 at the church

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Ino said pacing outside the church doors

"Who, Me," Sasuke said walking up to the door and holding out his arms for the girls to grab hold of.

"Yes you, thank you for doing this," Ino

"No problem,"

"Here we go," Sasuke said leading the girls done the aisle.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding for Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." The pastor said

"Is there anybody here today that says they should not be bonding?"The pastor stated.

"Naruto and Shikamaru you will please repeat after me," "I hear by take you, Sakura Haruno, to be my wife forever or until death do us part," "I hear by take you, Ino Yamanaka, to be my wife forever or until death do us part."

"Sakura and Ino you will repeat after me," I heard by take you Naruto Uzumaki to be my husband forever or until death do us part," "I heard by take you Shikamaru Nara to be my husband forever or until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki and Mr. and Mrs. Shikamaru Nara!"


	4. Children!

Sorry it took us so long but SakuraCullen lost the stuff she had the story written down on. But anyways here are the four chapters and there's going to one to two more chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura had just returned from their honeymoon in Hawaii. Ino and Shikamaru return from Paris. And little did any of them know Sasuke and Hinata were returning from a month in the southern part of Italy and Greece which was their honeymoon

"Its feels great to be back home," a 9 month pregnant Sakura said walking through the door.

"Ya, I can't wait for the little ones to be here," Naruto said leaning down to kiss her very swollen stomach.

"Well, then It's your lucky day because my water just broke," Sakura said a puddle appeared on the floor.

"Oh god. Okay let's get you to hospital," Naruto said as he picked a screaming Sakura up in his arms.

Meanwhile

"I'm going to kill you after I'm done here," Ino screamed at Shikamaru as a contraction hit.

"I love you too," Shikamaru replied as Ino grabbed his hand and squeezed very hand. "Ow babe I think you broke my hand."

"Sorry," Ino replied in between contractions

All of sudden the doctor appear and checked to see how far long Ino was and said "Okay Mrs. Nara is time to push,"

"Okay" Ino simply replied.

20 minutes later

"We've got a girl" the doctor said as he handed her to a nurse" okay the next one is crowning, so push please."

At that she grabs Shikamaru's hands so hard that everyone in the room heard a snap

"Um, Dear, I think you just broke my hand,"

"Okay we've got a boy" states the doctor

"He looks just like you""And She looks just like you" the couple tells each other.

"Have you two picked out some names"

"Yes," Shikamaru says "Tsume and Shikato."

Down the hall

"Okay, Mrs. Uchiha one more push and you'll be down."

"I swear to god I'm going to rip your dick off when I'm done with this."

Then the already vice like grip on Sasuke's arm gets tighter and his arm can't take it and a very loud snap comes from his arm.

"Honey, you just broke my arm for me," Sasuke said

"Congrats, you two, you have got a healthy baby boy. Now Mr. Uchiha if you will follow me I take care of your arm," The doctor said

The room 3 doors down

"AHHHH" Sakura screamed but the was soon joined by the crying of her son

"Congrats it's a boy."

"Minato Uzumaki," Naruto and Sakura says to each other

5 minutes later

"And you guys have a healthy baby girl to look after."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Later that day

As Naruto and Shikamaru (whose hand is in a casted) are walking down to see their children they see Hinata wrapped in the arms of a tall black haired man that looks very familiar.

"Hey, Naruto is that Sasuke who standing with Hinata," and when Sasuke heard his name he turned to face Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I'll be damned. "What happen to your arm," Shikamaru asks noticing that his arm was in a cast to the mid form arm and in a sling.

"Well, Hinata here had it in a death grip and broke it in 2 different places when having this guy," Sasuke gestured to the bundle in Hinata's arms.

"Oh, I know what you mean dude," Shikamaru states as he raises his right hand "Ino did that to my hand but she broke it in 3 different places."

"Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Nara here are your two children." Two nurses say as they hand over the four children.

"What's his name, Sasuke," Naruto questions

"His name is Cedric Uchilda. Yours?" Sasuke says as he sits down next to his wife.

"This is Tsume and Shikato Nara" Shikamaru replies

"And this two are Kushina and Minato, say hello you two." Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Five years later

"Hi guys, how are you," Sasuke said helping a very pregnant Hinata sit down.

"We good" said all of the gang.

"Uncle Sas and auntie Hinada" said Little Minato and Kushina came running up to Sasuke and jumped on him knocking him down.

"Hi now you two, be careful with your uncle Sas. We don't want you niece to not a have a father do we now," Hinata said trying not to laugh at Sasuke getting knocked over.

"That last time you said you were…"Sasuke realized what his wife was telling him."HOLY SHIT."

"What," everybody came rushing in to see a wet spot in the chair that Hinata was sitting in.

Then a doctor came in with a strecher and had sasuke help get hinata on it and then transported her to the delivery room.

5 minutes later

"Okay, Mrs. Uchiha one more push and you'll be down."

"I swear to god I'm going to rip your dick off when I'm done with this."

Then the already vice like grip on Sasuke's leg gets tighter and his leg can't take it and several very loud snap come from his leg.

"Honey, you just broke my leg for me," Sasuke said

"Congrats, you two, you have got a healthy baby girl. Now Mr. Uchiha if you will follow me I take care of your leg," The doctor said

2 hours later

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino walk into Hinata's room to get their first at Sasuke and Hinata's second child.

"Awww, what's her name?" ask Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"her name is Mary Uchiha. said Hinata.

Okay guys like we said sorry it took soon long. There the next chapter is going to be set in the future by 20 yrs, following the children.


	5. Christmas

Sorry it took so long SakuraCullen and I were busy dealing with personal problems and school.

* * *

TIME SKIP OF 20 YEARS

It was Christmas time

The Nara's house was decorated from bottom to top. From the road you could see in the front window sat a lovely Christmas tree with ornaments. The whole gang was in the dinner room eating turkey and the fixings that Ino had slaved all day over. In was the first time in months that all the kids where in town at the same town. Cedric and Kushina were currently living in Oklahoma City. They had been married for 2.5 years and there were expecting they first child at anytime. His sister May and her boyfriend Shikato had just moved to the neighboring city. Tsume and Minato had moved across the country to Hampton, Virginia and have two children (Samantha aka Sam for short who's was a daddies girl and her little brother Robert).

"I forgot how good your cooking was ma," Cedric said stuffing his face

"Well, that's your own falt sweetheart," replied Hinata.

In the distance the big family could heard the "ouch" and "ow" of Sam and Robert playing each other like every brother and sister do. "Samantha, stop hurting your brother, or no presents for you!" Minato yelled "Yes daddy." said Samantha somberly.

After dinner, everybody gather around the tree. Robert and Samantha played Santa and Santa's elf while giving out the presents. Once all the present were passed out and open Shikato decide that he should give May the Christmas present she would never forget. He had already talked to Sasuke and got his blessing.

She was turned around and talking Samantha. So, Shikato once he was down on one knee and had the ring box in hand he tapped her on her shoulder. Once she turned around she started to cry."May, we've known each other for each others whole lives. You are the love of my life, my soul and the only person I can see standing by my side and the mother of my children. I've loved you since the day I met you and would you make me the happiest man in the world marry me?"

"Yes. I would love to become you wife." May said tearfully.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment sis but you niece or nephew would like to meet the world like to come into the world right now. Kushina's water just broke."Cedric said.

"Okay let's get her to the car," Naruto said picking up his screaming daughter

Later that evening

"Come sweetie push," Cedric said with his hand clasped in hers

"Congratulation, you have a beautiful baby girl."

The Following Spring

"Oh my god, I can't believe by the end of the Day I'm going to Mrs. May Nara," May said while she was getting dress for her and Shikato's wedding.

"Sweetheart you'll look gorgeous," Hinata said "Believe me I know just how you feel right now."

Her dress was a big beautiful ball gown the hand a sweetheart cut top with lace on the top part of the dress and crystals lined the edge of the dress. Her hair was in loose curls down to her shoulders with a small tiara with a heart in the center of it place on top her head. Her makeup was light pinks except her lipstick which was a bright red. Around her neck hang her something blue and borrowed, it was her mother sapphire neck she wore that day she married Sasuke 21 years ago.

"Knock Knock," Sasuke appeared at the door "Can I come in baby girl?"

"Daddy of course you can come in."

"I just got done talking with your groom and his very nervous right now"

The Talk with Shikato

"Good morning my soon to be son in law."

"Good morning to you to Mr. Uchida. "

"Oh you about to be my son in law please call me Dad or Sasuke," Sasuke stated "any ways I just come in here to have the father-husband talk with you."

"Ok?" Shikato gulped

"I know that my daughter loves you with everything she's got and to death, do you feel the same way?"

"Yes I do"

"Okay good if you ever hurt mentally, emotionally and especially physically I will personally hunt you down and make you wish you had never hurt my baby girl understand me"

"Yes I understand very much and Id more then likely come to your door and let you beat the living shit out of me."

Back to present time

"Well baby you look absolutely stunning and Shikato is one very lucky man to have to as his bride," Sasuke commented.

"Well I better go get in my sit the weddings starting in bout 5 minutes"

"Bye mom"

"You ready for this May?" Sasuke questioned

"As ready as I will ever be," May replied

Then the wedding march started playing

"Here we go Sweetheart"

When the two entered the room May saw hundreds of red, white and pink roses decorating the room. In the front of the room there stood Shikato under an arch made of roses.

"Who gives this bride?"

"Her mother Hinata Uchiha and I Sasuke Uchiha do."

After the pastor did his stuff it was time for the vows which the couple had written themselves.

"Shikato will now read his vows."

"May Elizabeth Uchiha, when I first saw you, I fell head of heels for you, I watched you grow before your eyes. When you were 15 and was sophomore in high school you asked you if you take me to prom that year. At that prom is where I professed my love for you, and 5 years later here where stand giving our hearts, Minds, and souls to each other. With this ring I wedded you and promise to love you till death comes between us" Shikato said and placed a white gold 4 karat ring on her left ring finger.

"Shikato Matthew Nara, when I first saw you, I fell head over heels for you, you protected me though out my childhood. When I were 15 and was sophomore in high school I asked you if id take me to prom that year. At that prom is where I professed my love for you, and 5 years later here where stand giving our hearts, Minds, and souls to each other. With this ring I wedded you and promise to love you till death comes between us," May vowed and places a gold wedding band on his right ring finger.

* * *

Sadly this we I and SakuraCullen end this story. IF you guys would like a sequel email one of the two of us via fanfiction. SakuraCullen has a story in her name on called Love Sucks.


End file.
